Sons of Thor
The Sons of Thor are a mighty space marine chapter that are famed for their Norse-like culture. They are masters of the art of war, being utterly fearless in the battleground, and belived that if they died in battle, would spend eternity at the Emperor's side. The figure they call "Thor", is another word they use for the Emperor. They have endured horrors unlike no other, surviving a heresy and a blow from the some of the most powerful forces in the galaxy, but have still survived to this day. History Imperial records show no trace whatsoever of this chapter existing, let alone their founding date. The only records are a few snippets of information mentioning Space marines appearing during alien incursions, completley wiping them out from existence. It was during the 40th milenneum that the chapter was fully reckognised, and their name was placed in the records under "Chapter 879". Oddly enough, this slot was empty. Shortly after their acknowledgement they became heroes, famous for their skills in killing aliens,it seemed as if they knew the weaknesses of virtually every xenos species. They were known for crushing the Necrons of Tombworld Erodus IX, and the small, new clan of orks known as the "Blu Thundabolts". '' It was also about that time the Brotherhood of Valhalla was created, the the Sons of Loki, a collosal chapter of about 3000 marines, who were renowned for killing heretics and wiping the foul scent of chaos wherever they stood. They agreed to form an alliance, a force that was strong against all opponents whether it be aliens, or heretics. But the touch of chaos seeped into the bold hearts of these warriors. The Heresy Near the end of the 41st milenneum, The Sons of Loki were found out to be worshippers of chaos. But it was too late to take any action, for the chaos marines were already fighting their brothers in the name of their new god, the foul lord of change, Tzeentch. The titanic battle ripping apart the Sons of Loki's chapter planet, and although the Sons of Thor fought long and hard, it was not enough to fight the power of chaos. Eventually the planet was destroyed, the Traitors eerily dissapeared. the remaining faithful fled on their cruisers accompanied by the flaming wreckage of what was used to be the solid ground they were fighting on. The Sons of Thor were devasted by the heresy, and the bonds of trust between every marine weakened, they still had faith in the emperor, but not in themselves, being that srtonger brother had betrayed them. but they kept their ground, they were marines, and even if they were last chaptes of man in the galaxy, they would fight fearlessly for their god, the emperor. The Failure But it seemed that all the aliens in the universe, and luck, were against them, the Sons of Thor tried hard to forget the betrayal that befallen them, and leaped out into the stars, eager to cleanse themselves and to spill blood of the alien once more. Their goals came true, and fought off the remainders of hive fleet the Oranos, the fleet that knocked the Blazing Claws chapter from their high place of honour, and feeling invincible yet again, eagerly accepted a mission to cleanse the tombworld Tombworld Necrus IV. This was a fatal mistake. The entire first four companies were destroyed in the wars with the souless ones, and their hounor was completly crushed. If the heresy wasn't bad enough, they gained a reputation for being weak, they had failed the Emperor twice. Their brothers had betrayed them, they lost against the foe they were strongest against, and past glories became nothing but dust in a hurricane The Chapter today But against all odds, all fear and past failure that had crushed the Sons of Thor until it seemed they were mere husks clinging on to their past, they regained their place amongst the other strong chapters. It was The Crusade of Redemption, the Sons of thor had rebuilt their numbers until they were strong again, reinvented their methods of war, and went to war under a new name: ''"The Avengers of Thor" It the drastic events that took place, the Avengers struck down the Necrus IV Tombworld, giving the necrons their first defeat since the dawn of time, and destroyed the Sons of Loki in a sheer rage of redemption. The Avengers of thor had regained their past glory, and proved that through the most terrible failures and defeats, faith in the god-emperor can endure. Gallery Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:9th Founding